Our Christmas
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen and her Head of Security share a romantic private Christmas party...


**Our Christmas **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Very Happy New Year with this story! Thanks for spending this year with me!

It was Christmastime again, the most magical and loveliest time of the year when everything is full of lights and magic…

The annual Christmas party was always a great event at the palace, where the Queen tried to entertain her guests until the very end of the party, but this year was an exception. Clarisse said goodbye as quickly as she could, because she had another party, a private party in her own suite with a special someone. This man was the only one, who she wanted to share a lovely night like this.

So as she finally reached her suite, she quickly changed into something comfortable, but still special and just as she finished, Joseph appeared with a tray full of hot chocolate, marshmallows and eggs nod for later.

"You're just in time," smiled Clarisse as he put down the tray, looking at her lovingly. This night was just for the two of them, there were no calls, no meetings, no disturbing. Clarisse was only his for a few hours and he couldn't tell how much he had been waiting for this private celebration with her.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered as he stepped closer, finding pleasure in the view.

"Oh thank you. I chose this dress especially for tonight."

"Beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful," he repeated and grabbed her hands, kissing them lovingly. It was her effect, every time he was alone with her he felt like time would stop and he knew he could watch her like that forever.

"Thank you," she blushed, because she was perfectly aware of her affect on Joseph. "I prepared the decoration," she pointed towards the table, "Old and new ones, actually everything we have, so I think within twenty minutes we'll have a beautiful Christmas tree."

"I'm sure of that," he winked and finally pulled himself together a bit, "Then… I think I will put on some music."

"That would be lovely," she was a bit enchanted also, "Oh it's already in the Hi-Fi, you just have to turn it on,"

"Right," he nodded with a smile, and soon the sweet music filled the air. As he arrived back he poured two cups of hot chocolate and they officially started the night.

She had to admit she was extremely happy, she could not do anything just smiling all the time, while they decorated the tree and Joseph made her laugh again and again. The first thing they put on was the Christmas lights, so they could switch off the lamps and only the tree lighted up the room what was simply magical. As they finished with the decoration, they knew it was the most beautiful and the most special Christmas tree they have ever had, because it was their own, just for the two of them.

They stood there for a few minutes just found pleasure in the view, drinking the chocolate, chatting and smiling at each other with a little blushing and they were sure it was the Christmas they always dreamed of…

As they finished with their drinks, Joseph pulled out a little velvet box, because it was time for presents.

"Let me be the first one," he was a bit shy as he gave her the box, but as he accidentally brushed her hand they shared a sweet smile what encouraged him. The box was beautiful, but she couldn't find out what was inside, just it must be some jewelry. As she opened it, she was completely amazed. She always knew he had a very good taste and she was right, it was nothing too much just a simple, but beautiful bracelet all made from shiny little diamonds with a gorgeous snowflake pendant in the end, also made from little diamonds.

"Oh my God," she could not hide her radiating smile, "It's simply beautiful. It's so… Christmas filled."

"Yes, and a bit more than that," he smiled lovingly as he gently put it onto her wrist. "It's symbolizing our first kiss."

"Our first kiss," she repeated dreamily. Actually, they shared only one kiss a few days ago in the garden, their very first kiss. "It was snowing so hard," she smiled as he held her hands lovingly,

"And your eyelids were covered with snowflakes,"

"What you whipped down one after the other, then…" she just smiled, "It was magical, a kiss I will cherish forever."

"Me too," he whispered, "Then what would you say for a second one?" asked Joseph lovingly and slowly leant closer, when she stopped him.

"Um… I was wondering," she smiled teasingly, "That, you know… I got a beautiful diamond bracelet for the first kiss, so do you think it's possible that I will get another one for this kiss?"

Joseph could not help just chuckled, "You can be sure of that! And what is more, you will get one for every kiss of yours."

"Then deal," she chuckled happily, and before he captured her lips she whispered "But prepare that I will bankrupt you tonight…"

The End


End file.
